


I've Got Your Back, Babe

by clindzy



Series: Kapouli'la: Your Love Makes Me Whole [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny being supportive, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e15 Hookman, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Steve being vulnerable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clindzy/pseuds/clindzy
Summary: It wouldn't be a day at the office if they weren't facing imminent danger, or in Steve's case, death by a fanatical sniper. Steve tries to keep a cool head through it all but this case hits him like a ton of bricks and if Danny wasn't beside him, he doesn't know what might have happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hookman is one of the quintessential McDanno episodes for me because it shows just how deep their relationship is, how much they trust each other and that there is nothing they wouldn't do for each other.  
> I took the introspective approach, shedding some light on what Steve was thinking and how he was feeling. I hope that you all enjoy it!

After hearing that his name is on a hit list from an unknown, shadowy killer puts Steve even further on the emotional edge. He still is processing that Grace and Danny aren't going anywhere; to be dealt this blow in such a short time frame has his whole body on overdrive. Adrenaline and fear pound simultaneously through his veins, chipping away at his authoritative, sure exterior. Steve doesn't know how to process any of what he's feeling so he focuses on what he knows how to do best: catching criminals and getting justice for the victims.

 

This case was already personal from the beginning with cops Steve knew growing up being gunned down for no apparent reason. Steve knows that Danny sees how raw and erratic he's acting but he can't stop himself, isn't sure he would if he wanted to. All that matters right now is getting this dangerous sniper off the streets. So, he rushes headlong into a gunfight with the drug dealer that met with their sniper, a little voice telling him all the while that he's acting stupid and recklessly, complete with Danny's Jersey accent ringing in his ears. He forces it to the side, allowing his SEAL instincts to override his cop instincts to take out the target. It's just how he's built: his SEAL training will beat out his cop side every single time. Steve will apologize to Danny later; again all he has his sights on is catching this creep that is killing cops and gunning for his head on a plate.

 

Steve knows that Danny will be there beside him, watching his back and helping to pick up the pieces after the inevitable fallout that only comes when he's this emotionally exposed. But If Steve is honest with himself, this sniper has him scared, scared of facing his mortality and that Danny might not always be able to save him. He mentally shakes off this possibility, unwilling to even give it a second to gain traction in his mind, plant root in his heart. To Danny's credit, he doesn't push him hard, only asking investigation related questions, knowing that this is the only way that Steve can open up further without feeling foolish. He can't help the tears that fall, wishing with everything that he has that Danny didn't have to see him like this. Danny is closer than usual on this case, only a shoulder's width away from him at any given time.

 

Steve never wanted to burden Danny with all of his baggage but somewhere between that first punch and their first brush with death, Danny sidled up to him with his patented swagger and just took it all from him, refusing to take no for an answer. And how does he repay Danny - with foolish banter and ignoring proper police procedure, Steve berates himself for not being a better partner and a better friend. If they make it out of this case alive, he vows to do better with Danny; he has to, Danny deserves the best version of him, not a pale, militaristic copy.

 

He feels anxious at having to meet with Governor Denning without Danny by his side. Danny may be short in stature but he makes up for it in his passion to do the best job that he can. It's a trait that Steve admires. One that frequently overflows into their personal lives; Danny's passion is infectious and Steve finds yet another reason that he can't do this job without Danny. Without Danny, Hawaii would be a lot less safe and a lot more empty, Steve realizes.

Getting the satisfaction of neutralizing the threat that Curt Stoner was, Steve feels his body sag under the relief. Tension and weight he didn't know he was carrying melts away. With a deep breath, he looks around, shocked by what he sees in front of him.

Seeing his father again in the misty haze of the Hawaii rain, reminds Steve to live every moment and never to forget the past; in the middle of the crowded street, with rain soaked clothes, Steve pulls Danny to him and kisses him like it's the most important thing he's ever done or will do.

“Babe,” Danny starts before he's silenced by Steve assaulting his mouth again, spit mixing with rain, leaving them breathless and disheveled in front of Chin and Kono and various HPD personnel.

“What I was going to say before you so rudely interrupted me,” Danny pauses and smirks for effect, “I've got your back, babe. Anytime, anywhere.”

Steve presses his forehead against Danny's and exhales slowly, feeling the sun kiss their skin and smiling a small, joyful grin.

“And I'll always be there to save you, Danno,” he murmurs, closing his eyes and relishing in the peace he's found in his partner's arms.


End file.
